


大人的礼物

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: 糟糕的大人礼物





	大人的礼物

大仓双手插在口袋里，靠在墙边等着横山签收快递。  
横山签好之后，拿着盒子喜滋滋地转身了。大仓打了个哈欠，这才刚结束工作到楼底下，横山就接到了快递打来的电话，然后陪着他在风中等了好半天才拿到快递。  
“你买的什么啊？”  
“大人的东西。”  
横山说。  
大仓闻言撇撇嘴，闷闷地回复：“你都快四十了才意识到自己是大人啊。”  
横山似乎心情很好，并没有和大仓计较，只是笑着拿手打了他的肩膀，明明一点也不疼，大仓却作出了一脸疼到不行的样子。  
大仓蹭过去，横山不理他，到达楼层后准备走出去，却被大仓哼哼唧唧地抱着腰艰难到无法移动，他只好无奈的放软了声音：  
“到家了，影帝大仓先生。”  
“唔。”

当连体熊大仓跟着横山进门后才松开手，他走进屋子，随意的将鞋子踢在门口。  
“你把鞋子摆好啊…”  
横山抱怨道，声音糯糯的，听上去不像埋怨，反倒像是在撒娇。  
“知道啦知道啦。”  
大仓回答到，头也不回的去了沙发上躺着，横山就在他背后把鞋子给摆好了。

横山家的玄关有扇镜子，不过平时都是藏在大大的柜子里的，横山家玄关很小，并没有一般家庭的那样长的走廊，进门是极开阔的，拐角就是大大的沙发，而此时，大仓就倒在沙发上看着横山坐在地板上兴奋地拆快递。  
盒子里装着的是一套深蓝色的格子西装，光是看那面料都能看出价格不菲，大仓问：“你怎么买一套西装啊？”  
“大人的礼物。”  
横山说。  
大仓往他那个方向看了一眼，几乎都能看到横山身后疯狂摆动着的大尾巴了。

大仓再度倒回去，准备掏出手机，就听到了横山那边传来悉悉索索的声音，大仓漫不经心地抬起眼睛往那边看去，就看到镜子里的横山开始解自己的外衣了，大仓一愣，迅速的坐了起来。  
初夏的天气其实早可以穿上短袖短裤，但横山怕晒，短袖外面还套着一件薄薄的防晒衣，他脱去防晒衣，再把短袖一把撩起，双手向上举起准备扯掉衣服，他背对着大仓，进入大仓眼帘的正好就是他最近锻炼的极好的背肌，雪白的皮肤在黄色的灯光下面细腻光滑，肌肉的纹理极其好看，而看向镜子时能看到他同样线条分明的腹肌。  
横山虽然平时爱穿着紧身的裤子，但是夏天还是更偏爱宽松的裤子——就像现在。  
他的裤腰松松的挂在腰间，因为向上伸展的动作而显露出了他凹陷下去的漂亮腰窝。  
扯下短袖后，横山揉了把头发，又低下头开始脱裤子了。  
‘咔哒咔哒’的金属声音让大仓忍不住咽咽口水，他看着镜子里横山解开皮带，露出里面黑色的内裤来，他弯下腰，把裤子脱下来。  
大仓看着他又拿起包裹里的衬衫仔细的穿上，再穿上马甲，然后再度弯下腰穿上西裤，套上外套，刚刚那个有点傻气的恋人忽然就变成了现在这个模样。

成熟，正经，禁欲，又贵气。

然后横山随手拨了拨头发，穿上皮鞋，从脱下的裤子里翻出手机准备拍一张全身照，大仓见状，直接往后一倒，以免横山的相机里出现自己的影子。  
他躺在沙发上，看着头顶的灯发呆。  
其实满脑子都是横山白皙的身体，锁骨，手臂，胸廓，腹肌，背脊，腰窝，臀部，大腿，膝窝，脚踝。  
都是欲望。

“大仓！”  
被叫到名字的男人半抬起头，看到横山脱了皮鞋跑过来，脸颊红红的拿着手机凑过来：  
“你看！好不好看？”  
他喜滋滋的翻着照片给他看，翘起的发梢蹭到大仓的耳尖，让大仓忍不住微微缩了下肩膀。  
他把视线移向手机，只见图片里的男人穿着深蓝色的格子西装，双腿很细，黑色的发丝乖乖的贴在耳朵边，因为角度的关系让他看上去比例有些不协调，但是他穿着这身西装确实非常的合身。  
“好看。”  
喉咙有些干渴。  
“这可是大人的礼物噢。”  
横山笑起来，准备站起身把衣服换下来。可是他刚站起来就被大仓从后面一把抱住了。

“大仓……？”

横山迟疑地唤道，想要回过身去，却被大仓环在腹部前的手打断了动作。大仓灵巧地拨开马甲的下摆，手指探进衬衫纽扣之间的缝隙里，指尖带着凉意，毫无防备的让横山禁不住抖了一下。  
指尖下的皮肤是熟悉的细腻，因为一系列换衣服的动作使得他整个人都有些出汗，薄薄的湿意覆盖在腹部，让皮肤触感都滑腻起来。  
大仓将鼻尖埋进横山的腰窝，横山几乎能感受到灼热的呼吸透过布料熨帖在了他的腰上，横山敏感地抖了抖，他将手放在大仓交叠在自己腹部前的手上：“大仓……等等……”  
“等不了了。”  
大仓说，随即动作灵活地将手往上，解开了马甲的扣子，马甲被解开后，横山挣扎了下，试图让大仓放松对自己的桎梏，可是大仓并没有松手的意思，反而将其抱的更紧了。  
大仓一手去解横山的衬衫，一手去解他的腰带，抬起眼睛，能看到放弃挣扎的横山通红的耳朵。  
手上用力，横山一个措手不及就跌坐在了沙发上，大仓从背后抱住他，伸出长腿将横山环在怀里。  
“大仓你干嘛…”横山嘟嘟囔囔的，“我的衣服要皱了……”  
大仓亲了亲横山的耳尖：“哥哥…西服就是用来脱的哦。”  
“啊？”  
横山一愣，就被大仓掀翻，被压在柔软的沙发里，他惊叫一声，瞪着眼睛看向上方的大仓，而大仓露出歉意的笑容，俯下身啄吻着年上者柔软的唇角，横山平时最花心思的护理大概就是唇部护理了，买了很贵的润唇膏来用，而且还是甜甜的果味。  
“今天的是橘子味诶。”  
“一直都是橘子味啦。”  
横山默默吐槽了一句，然后就被大仓堵住了嘴唇。

虽然大仓的年纪早过了三十，可是他的模样和在自己身边的举动老让横山觉得他还是个大男孩，他进屋子总是不会好好地摆鞋子，生病总不会乖乖地吃药，广播里也不会老老实实地聊天，每次犯了错就黏黏糊糊的撒娇，可是他却又能为自己做喜欢的饭菜，能够脚不沾地的完成好工作，能够在成员状况不好时站出来，担负起责任。  
横山探出舌尖回应着大仓的吻，双手扶着大仓的肩膀，配合他的动作抬起腰跨，让长裤落在了沙发下。  
舌尖相缠，津液的交换使他们的吻发出下流的水声，声音就在耳边无限的放大，横山涨红了脸，努力的迎着大仓的节奏，可纵使如此，一吻结束后他还是有点喘不过气，他看向大仓，而大仓也正满眼笑意的望着他。  
横山咽了咽口水：“我把衣服脱了再做吧？”  
“那不行，”大仓说，“我来脱。”  
说着，大仓越发挤进横山双腿之间，横山有些不自然的缩了下光裸的双腿，白皙修长的腿蹭到大仓的腰际，让大仓猛地伸手按住了横山的膝盖。  
他的膝盖有些凉，大仓的手又大又暖，没来由地让横山愣了下。  
“别乱动。”  
大仓笑眯眯地，但是动作却坚定地将横山的腿掰的更开了些。  
门户大开的动作让横山感到了羞耻，但是又实在无法，只好欲盖弥彰的把脸转开，手臂挡住了自己滚烫的脸颊。  
大仓脱去横山的外衣，动作有些粗鲁，横山见他这个样子，有些心疼地皱眉：“你轻点，这衣服很贵的。”  
“大不了再给你买一套。”  
大仓撇撇嘴，不满地又使了更大的手劲去拉扯横山的衣服。  
横山看着大仓的手上动作，知道大仓有点不开心了，于是乖乖地配合他把衣服脱下来，但是他一转头，就看到其他衣服都落到了地上，只有领带被大仓捏在手里，他盯着那根领带，忽然感觉到了大事不妙。  
“大仓……”  
横山刚开口，大仓就已经动作迅速的用领带把横山的手给绑了起来，绑完之后还一脸纯真的笑容：“怎么啦？”  
“……”他张了张嘴，“没什么。”

大仓的吻落在横山的耳朵边，又舔又咬，暧昧的水声让横山忍不住闭上眼睛闪躲，但大仓双手捧着横山的脖颈，常年练习打鼓的手上带着茧子，磨蹭着横山细嫩的后颈肉有些粗粝的疼痛，却又模模糊糊的让人心里酥痒起来。  
大仓的亲吻渐渐往下，落在了横山的下颔上，再往下，嘴唇抵住了横山的喉结，横山紧张地吞咽了一下，大仓感受到嘴唇下面的喉结上下移动了下，忍不住轻轻笑起来。  
“横山君。”  
“嗯……？”  
横山发出模糊的疑问声音。  
“没什么。”  
大仓回答，一手探到了横山的胸口，温柔的抚弄间仍不忘去欺负他，刮蹭着男人的乳尖，直到乳尖硬起，逼得男人轻喘一声，却被上方的夺去了灼热的吐息，横山呜咽一声，企图躲开大仓在他胸口作乱的手，但大仓不依不饶，另一只手又顺着后颈往下，抚摸过他的蝴蝶骨，再到了横山勾人的腰窝处。  
那处微微凹陷，火热的皮肤上渗出薄汗，滑腻的手感非常好，让大仓爱不释手，然而腰线往下，就是和腰部截然不同的柔软触感。  
横山脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他能感受到大仓手上作乱，能感受到他滚烫的唇舌游移在自己的脖颈处，也能察觉自己已经完全兴奋，他无法控制自己嘴里溢出的喘息，而自己的手还被绑着无法纾解自己的欲望，只能将身子交于这年下的男人，承受着他所带来的欢愉。  
年下者的手掌已滑进了横山的臀缝，柔软的臀肉被他用力揉捏，力道之重几乎让横山出口阻止，可是大仓却适时的停手了，他抬起头，望向横山。  
横山回看。

大仓一直都觉得横山在情事中的面容过于色气了。  
白皙细腻的皮肤由于细汗而显得越发富有光泽，翘翘的鼻尖晕开一片浅红，蔓延到两颊去，甚至耳朵也红的快要渗出熟成浆果般的汁水来，他丰润的双唇此刻更是不染而红，透着极潋滟的红色，吐息间甚至能看到粉嫩的舌尖和平时不易察觉的犬齿齿尖。  
他的眼睛半眯，比常人略浅的眼瞳已然泛起水汽，眼角发红，连颤抖着的睫毛上都似乎染上了情欲旳湿气。

“横山君，”大仓将自己下身的硬物抵在横山光裸的臀缝，“你知道你自己现在的样子吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“太色情了。”  
大仓说，随后他直起身，一腿跪在沙发上，一腿踩在地上，他把手伸向旁边的茶几下面去取润滑剂，横山看着大仓的身形，宽阔的肩膀，线条流畅好看的胸型，他背对着光线，隐约的光线从他后面攀附而上，让他赤裸的上身在光线下显得危险又性感。  
你也很色气啊，大仓。

大仓将沾满润滑液的手指探进横山身下隐秘的穴口处，横山望着他，缩了缩腿，忍不住咬住了嘴唇。  
大仓笑着凑过去亲亲横山，没有理会兴奋到流出粘腻液体的阴茎，在穴口按揉的手毫不迟疑的进去了，火热柔软的肠肉缠上来，几乎要令大仓的手指无法继续往前。  
‘咕啾咕啾’的水声就响在横山耳边，草莓味的味道弥漫在两个人灼热的呼吸之间，越发甜腻了。

“哈……啊…”  
横山仰起头，下身被大仓掏弄的极深，他的手指似乎还曲起来找体内最敏感的那一点，横山瞪着大仓，看着他嘴角的坏笑，知道这人是故意避开了自己的那一点。  
“大仓……”  
“嗯？”  
男人笑眯眯地看他，停了手底的动作。  
“快一点啊…唔——”话音未落，大仓的手指就按了上去，酥麻的快感猛地窜到四肢百骸，激得横山脑子都清晰了不少，他防备不及惊喘出声，腰抖了抖，双腿不自觉的要向上并拢，却被大仓的身体挡住，这倒像是横山爽到用腿夹紧了大仓腰身一样。  
快感缓慢的褪去，横山呼吸急促，恍然间终于意识到大仓已把手指抽走，因为穴口的硬物已经贴上来了。  
股间湿漉漉的，高高翘起的阴茎得不到大仓的抚慰，横山红了眼睛，吸了吸鼻子：“你就老这么欺负我。”  
“我哪有？”  
大仓一边说，一边缓缓地掐着横山的腰进去了。  
缓慢进入的过程让横山说不出话，他能感受到大仓硬起的性器推挤开柔软湿腻的肠肉，碾过之处都胀胀的，异物进入的感觉又令人在意却又几乎让人爽到神志不清，他的腰被抬起来，双腿绕在大仓的腰上，但双手没有着力点，还好大仓发现，伸了只手过去给他握着，横山的指尖发凉，而大仓火热，让横山禁不住缠的更紧。  
“哥……”大仓故意这么叫他，“你里面好热啊。”  
“哈…闭嘴。”  
横山的腿缠在大仓腰上，闻言用脚跟踢了踢大仓的腰，但是这并没有多少力道的动作倒是不像埋怨而像是撒娇了。  
大仓恶劣地笑起来，他把坚硬的性器进得更深：“哥哥。”  
男人的声音本就低沉，染上情欲后的这个称谓让年上者臊的不行，但是却又无处可躲，转开脑袋却还是避不开男人的视线。  
更何况他的阴茎还在自己的后穴里被咬得紧紧的。

这个时候如果有一个摄影机对着他们，只拍上半身的话，会发现他们的亲吻格外的煽情，嘴唇含着嘴唇，舌尖相缠，被压在下面的男人满面潮红，睫毛都因为汗水而凝成一簇一簇的，水汽弥漫在半眯的眼睛里，让他看上去又无辜又色情。  
而上方的男人黑发垂落下来，只能看到他的嘴唇，上下滚动的喉结和下颔线。  
他们赤裸的胸膛相抵，手指相握。  
就像世界上每一对温柔相爱的恋人一般。  
可是如果看下半部分，能看到男人粗长的性器又快又重的进出着下方男人已被操弄到发红的后穴，甚至还有因为过重的操弄而碾成了白色细沫的液体。而下方男人挂在身上人的腿白皙又细长，但因为粗暴的操弄已经摇摇欲坠了，他的脚尖绷紧，浓郁的欲气都几乎让他雪白的脚踝变成粉色的了。

“唔……大仓，大仓……”  
“怎么了？哥哥。”  
“深……太——啊！”  
“还不够深？”  
横山的声音已经染上了哭腔，可是并没有阻止大仓的动作，反而进得更深了，他捞起横山快要挂不住的双腿架在自己的肩上，按着膝窝然后欺身下去吻他，几乎要把横山给对折过去了，横山一边无力的回应大仓的吻，腰部一边因为过剩的快感而颤抖起来。

“太深了…！哈啊——”  
横山仰着头止不住喉里的呻吟，平时软乎软乎的声音此刻更是黏糊起来，快感在体内不断地堆积，后穴的阴茎凶狠地进出着，让横山喘得快要说不出完整的话了。而自己的阴茎不得照顾，此刻可怜兮兮地被夹在两人的腹部之间磨蹭起来，横山情不自禁的动了动腰，想要让自己的性器得到一点抚慰。  
大仓察觉了他的意图，没有说什么，只是低着头亲他，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，他的耳垂，他的下颔，他的喉结，他的锁骨，他的肩膀。  
抚摸他，拥抱他，亲吻他。

占有他。

“解开……大仓…”  
“什么…？”  
横山睁开迷茫的眼睛，抬了抬被领带绑着的双手：“这个…解开——”  
大仓没有回答他，只是伸手过去拉着领带一端，往上一扯，领带就松开了。横山的双手被松开后他动了动手腕，然后就抱住了大仓的肩膀。  
肩膀和手臂因为汗湿差点抱不住，横山喘息着，紧紧地抱住大仓的肩膀，手指因为无处发泄的快感而难耐的抓挠起大仓的脊背。  
“轻一点，”大仓揉捏着横山软腻的臀肉，“之后排练还要去洗澡呢。”  
可是现在的横山已经听不进去这些了，他快要高潮，只差最后那么一点了——

大仓停下来。  
横山茫然地抬眼看他，只见他像中场休息似的直起上半身，漫不经心地撩了把汗湿的头发，刘海被梳到脑后去，露出了英俊精致的面庞。  
“大仓…大仓……”  
横山有点着急地扭着腰，想要让大仓动一动，最好是狠狠地动，深深撞进去，碾磨着敏感点操弄。  
可是大仓喘了口气：“好累啊，要不哥哥你来动吧。”  
“啊？”  
还不等横山反应，大仓就一把抱着横山坐起来，因为姿势的原因性器又进去了些，让横山呻吟一声，将头靠在了大仓肩头。  
“自己动吧。”  
语毕，大仓倒了下去，一手扶着横山的腰，一手抚摸着横山的腿。  
横山无奈，只好双手往后撑着大仓屈起的双腿上上下下地动起了腰跨。

「妖精」  
大仓只能用这个词来形容横山了。  
他明明长着不食人间烟火的面容，但陷于情欲时那副面容又会变得极其色气，皮肤雪白，腰细腿长。  
这样的人间尤物竟然是自己的恋人。  
大仓笑起来，横山见他忽然浮起笑意，想问他怎么了，却不想被他按着腰再度大开大合地操弄起来。  
明明在上的是他，却还是被捣弄得说不出话来。

 

当大仓抱着洗好了澡的两人从浴室出来时，横山昏昏欲睡间看到了客厅沙发下散落的西装。然后他猛地睁大眼睛：  
“我的衣服！”  
大仓一头雾水：“啊？”  
“啊什么啊啊？！”横山生气的拿手捏着大仓的两颊往两边扯：“我的西装啊啊！！”  
“那取感系酒好了——”  
大仓吃痛地闭起眼睛说道。  
“啊？”  
“我说那就拿去干洗好了！”  
大仓泪眼汪汪地看着横山，横山有点不太好意思地望了眼大仓，看到他发红的脸颊，又对上了他幽怨的视线，于是赶紧又拿手过去温柔地揉揉他的脸颊。  
“那我们明天拿去干洗店吧！”  
大仓撇撇嘴，却享受着横山的脸颊按摩抱着人回卧室了。


End file.
